


绝对占有03车

by Levi_Lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Lee/pseuds/Levi_Lee





	绝对占有03车

詹姆斯主动释放自己的信息素，引得alpha痴迷的在他后颈上细嗅。史蒂夫从身后一粒一粒解开他的衬衣扣子，手掌顺着腹肌向下解开他的皮带，苍白修长的腿暴露在空气中，金发男人想起上次他们在厨房，他的巴基坐在料理台上，用这两条修长又富有线条的腿夹着他的腰，没顶入一次就发出甜腻的呻吟，到最后厨房变得一片狼藉，碗柜上都是白浊的液体……  
史蒂夫这么想着，也决定付诸行动，他把他的omega从地毯上抱起来，向厨房走去。  
詹姆斯瞬间明白了他的意图，“不行，去卧室！”上次做完厨房被糟蹋的惨不忍睹，打扫了一上午才恢复原状。从那以后，他每次从碗柜里取碗，都会不由自主的想起自己被摁在上面操的模样。  
正直的美国队长低着头，装作听不到的样子，詹姆斯愤恨的捏了他的肩膀一下——没有用机械臂，还是很善良的。  
“如果去卧室，我就在上面。”棕发omega诱惑的说到。  
史蒂夫立马放弃初衷，抱着他丈夫进了卧室。

金发男人看着自己缓缓进入巴基的身体，炙热甬道包裹着他，他的阴茎因为快感又涨大一圈。  
巴基跪坐在他身上，双手扶着他的肩膀，轻轻扭着腰，每动一下就发出似痛苦又似欢愉的呻吟——这些都是自己带给他的——史蒂夫着迷的想。  
他紧紧把他的omega抱在怀里，下身疯狂的向上顶弄，和刚才力度完全不同，巴基被他操得说不出话来，只能断断续续的央求他慢一点。  
史蒂夫不为所动，是的，只有这一刻，他才完完全全的拥有巴基，只有这个时候那些心怀叵测的人、那些伤害过他们的人才无法把巴基从自己身边夺走。如果可能，他真的想用铁链锁住他的omega关在家里，让他那双漂亮的绿色眼睛只能看自己，只能为自己流泪。  
但他知道，爱不是掠夺，他要让巴基心甘情愿的被他束缚，满心满眼都是史蒂夫罗杰斯，这样才算是绝对的占有。

他在他身体里快速抽插，每一次都顶入生殖腔，绿眼睛的omega被操得失神，浑身上下环绕着淫靡气息，绯红的脸颊写满了餍足和渴望，被吻得亮晶晶的嘴唇无声的张着，眼角因为快感流出了生理性泪水。  
金发alpha看着他的巴基，肯定他现在脑子里一定全是史蒂夫罗杰斯——这个认知给他带来的满足感远胜一切。  
史蒂夫亲吻着他丈夫嘴唇，一边顶弄一边用手撸动着他的的阴茎，詹姆斯很快攀上了欲望的顶峰。伴随着omega甬道的痉挛吮吸，金发alpha把滚烫的精液射进他身体深处。  
棕发omega累得蜷缩在床上，史蒂夫把他抱在怀里，轻轻吻了他的额头一下，“睡吧。”  
巴基没有给他回应，慢慢阖上了眼。


End file.
